Ten wesoły i ten nieśmiały
by kamyczus
Summary: Moja własna wersja poznania się Giotto i G. Zupełnie niezgodne z oryginałem.


Ramię piekło go jeszcze od uderzenia. Nic tak nie potrafi uświadomić błędu jak rozgrzany pogrzebacz. Zaciskając zęby w niemym poczuciu bezsilności, co do swojego losu, doszedł wreszcie na targ. Potrzebował kupić materiały na szarlotkę, więc rozejrzał się za owocami. Kupił całe 3 kilogramy jabłek, do tego cynamon, mąkę i ostatnią rzeczą mającą się znaleźć w jego, doświadczonym już przez czas, skórzanym plecaku był cukier. Podszedł do straganu i poprosił o kilogram, tak na wszelki wypadek, jakby hrabia nagle stwierdził, że jego goście lubią dużo słodzić. W kolejce, za nim, jakiś blondyn wesoło gawędził z żoną sprzedawcy.

- Ależ proszę pani, cukier wspaniale wpływa na zdrowie, wiem co mówię. Codziennie zjadam całe 3 garście i zobaczy pani jaki jestem rześki i energiczny – chłopak wyprężył mięśnie pod koszulką pokazując na dodatek bicepsy na ramionach. Niekoniecznie żeby zaraz miał się czym chwalić, ale musiał przyznać, że blondyn był wysportowany, a przynajmniej na takiego wyglądał.

- Ohoho! – zaśmiała się kobieta zasłaniając ręką usta w udawanym zmieszaniu – Ależ ty Giotto zabawny! – machnęła drugą każąc małżonkowi zapakować dla chłopaka całą torbę cukru.

Gaspare już miał odejść, gdy… plecak odmówił dalszej posługi – kolejne kilogramy okazały się zbyt dużym dla niego ciężarem. Czerwono włosy zaklął pod nosem widząc jak jabłka rozsypują się wokół. Blondyn niemal natychmiast rzucił się by zbierać.

- Nie chcę pomocy – warknął wkurzony chłopak ciskając owoce do porwanego plecaka.

- Ale ja chcę pomóc – uśmiechnął się wesoły typek chowając pare jabłek do swojej torby.

- Hej, zostaw to! – Gaspare zrobił minę jakby chciał zabić kucającego naprzeciwko siebie nastolatka i chwycił go za rękę, którą tamten zbierał sprawunki z ziemi.

- Przecież ci nie ukradnę – stwierdził swobodnie, ignorując coraz mocniej zaciskające się palce na jego przegubie – Twój plecak chyba się porwał, więc bezpieczniej schować zakupy gdzie indziej.

- Nie twoja cholerna sprawa! – czerwono-włosy wstał puszczając nieznajomego i chwytając w garść to co mu się udało objąć jedną ręką, bo druga za mocno go jeszcze bolała – A zresztą, kur**, rób co chcesz! – odwrócił się i zaczął iść.

Giotto zastanawiał się chwilę, ale w końcu pobiegł za impulsywnym chłopakiem.

- Czekaj! – klepnął go w ramię, tak by tamten się zatrzymał.

- Czego, kurna chcesz? – czerwono włosy odwrócił się gwałtownie.

- Twoje owoce – blondyn wystawił przed siebie torbę wypełnioną jabłkami. – Mogę dać ci moją torbę, żebyś nie musiał tak dźwigać. Bo tak w ogóle to ciężko nosić mnóstwo rzeczy na raz bez jakiegoś opakowania. Na pewno ci się przyda – wepchnął, powoli coraz bardziej zaskoczonemu Gasparowi, jego zakupy.

- A-ale… - złość mu przechodziła, a na policzkach zaczęły się pojawiać lekkie rumieńce. Stał nie wiedząc co ma zrobić, z ledwością utrzymywał wszystko tylko jedną dłonią.

Giotto się wyszczerzył.

- Ale? Ale wolisz plecaki? Czy jak? – nie wiadomo z czego się cieszył.

- Nie… znaczy tak… znaczy… - nastolatek z jabłkami nie potrafił się wysłowić – Znaczy… naprawdę? – nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś nie kpi z niego tylko faktycznie chce mu zrobić jakąś przysługę.

- Jasne – blondyn poklepał go po ramieniu, niestety było to owe mające spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z pogrzebaczem, więc Gaspare skrzywił się. – W porządku? – zmartwił się na tą reakcję niższy z chłopców zabierając dłoń.

Tamten pokiwał tylko głową zaciskając zęby na dolnej wardze.

- Czyli mogę ci to oddać jutro? – zatrząsł torbą z owocami.

Giotto jeszcze chwilę przyglądał się nieznajomemu z niepokojem.

- Oczywiście… - prawie machinalnie odparł – Ale ja jeszcze nie wiem jak masz na imię – uśmiechnął się na powrót do niego – Jestem Giotto – wystawił rękę.

- G – po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia czerwono włosy potrząsnął nią.

- G? – blondyn nie krył zdziwienia – Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem o takim… Ale skoro tak, to – skłonił się lekko przed nim – Miło mi cię poznać G.

- W-wzajemnie… - policzki wyższego z chłopców spłonęły szkarłatem. – T-to ja już pójdę… - odwrócił się i niemal taranując ludzi na targu pobiegł przed siebie.

Giotto zaśmiał się serdecznie – już polubił tego nieśmiałego awanturnika.

Gaspare był tak zaaferowany dziwnym spotkaniem z dziwnym nieznajomym, że zamiast wślizgnąć się do rezydencji bocznym wejściem, po prostu otworzył sobie główne wrota, za którymi jak się okazało odbywało się właśnie przyjęcie. Zdając sobie z tego sprawę przełknął głośno ślinę – o tak, był już martwy. Chciał się jakoś schować, jednak hrabia już do niego zmierzał.

- Gasparze drogi! – złapał go za ramiona w, z pozoru czułym geście, lecz jego paznokcie głęboko wpijały się w skórę chłopaka. – Tak długo Cię nie było, że już zaczynałem się martwić! – odstawiał szopkę dla swoich poważanych znajomych. – Przepraszam państwa bardzo, ale muszę na chwilę udać się z moim ukochanym Gasparem do kuchni! – rozpromieniony szarpnął czerwono włosym, aby zaczął iść.

G nie odzywał się, nie tłumaczył, tylko posłusznie szedł. Wiedział, że już nic go nie uratuje przed laniem. Weszli do kuchni. Hrabia von der Shulder popchnął go na ziemię, tak że zawartość torby znowu się rozsypała, biedne jabłuszka…

- Jak śmiesz ty nędzny pomiocie wchodzić od tak sobie na przyjęcie? Kiedy ja przyjmuję gości wy macie nie istnieć, zrozumiano? – mężczyzna zdjął z wieszaczka na ścianie bat.

Gaspare niemo obserwował jego poczynania. Więc teraz miał być bat?

- Widzę, że rano za słabo dostałeś za tą chłodną herbatę! – i tymi właśnie słowy hrabia rozpoczął obdarzanie nastolatka uznaniem i szacunkiem dla jego pracy.

Po siedmiu razach, wściekły mężczyzna się uspokoił. Poprawił muszkę przy szyi, potargane włosy, a narzędzie tortur rzucił obok ofiary z rozkazem zmycia z niego krwi.

Kiedy von der Shulder wyszedł z kuchni, G dopiero odważył się jęknąć. Wstał z trudem i zaczął zbierać jabłka. Z głębi kuchni wyszedł nie dużo starszy od niego chłopak, miał może z 18 lat?

- W porządku G? – zapytał kolegę biorąc bat, by go umyć.

- Jak zwykle – stęknął ranny zdejmując porwaną i przesiąkniętą krwią koszulkę.

- Czemu na Boga, nie wszedłeś bocznym wejściem? – do pomieszczenia wkroczyła rówieśniczka czerwono włosego, szesnastoletnia szatynka z długimi włosami spiętymi w nienaganny kok.

- Zamyśliłem się… - było jedyną odpowiedzią Gaspara, który już brał się za przyrządzanie ciasta.

Dziewczyna nagle posmutniała. Zaczęła miąć w dłoniach skrawek fartuszka.

-Chłopaki… - zaczęła niepewnie – Bo ja tak naprawdę przyszłam się pożegnać…

Obaj spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem.

- Co masz na myśli…? – zapytał z przestrachem starszy.

- Dzisiaj będzie ceremonia.

Na te słowa chłopcy zbledli.

- Nie, nie… - szeptał Gaspare kręcąc żałośnie głową.

- Może zakończą to szybko… I tak byłam już tu za długo – uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco – W końcu mam aż 16 lat, reszta dziewczyn już dawno… - urwała nie chcąc kończyć zdania. Z resztą nie musiała, każdy wiedział o czym mówiła.

- Ale ty nie możesz… - zdążył powiedzieć czerwono włosy, gdy do kuchni weszło dwóch, znanych pod pseudonimem „bracia kata", wyrostków.

Szatynka spokojnie do nich podeszła i dała sobie związać ręce.

- Naprawdę byliście najlepszym co mnie spotkało w życiu – tak brzmiały ostatnie słowa Antoniny, która jeszcze tego wieczoru została zakatowana na śmierć. Delikatny uśmiech zawsze goszczący na jej twarzy, nie zniknął do samego końca.

G leżąc w nocy na twardym posłaniu w piwnicy zaciskał pięści z wściekłości. Znowu nic nie mógł zrobić. Znowu to tak się skończyło. Kolejna niewinna dziewczyna, kolejna jego przyjaciółka w niewoli… Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie potrafią się zbuntować? Przerażała go myśl, że pomimo całych nocnych treningów z prowizorycznie zrobionym łukiem, sparingów z Amadeuszem gdy nikt nie widział... nadal, nadal nie poczynili żadnych kroków by kogoś uratować. Czy strach został w nich tak głęboko zakorzeniony?

Ranek. Dla niego mógłby nie nastąpić. Ale musiał wstać, wykonać jak gdyby nigdy nic swoje obowiązki. Ból po stracie Antoniny był mocniejszy niż cięgi na plecach. Po podaniu śniadania wybiegł z rezydencji. Miał cel. Musiał oddać blondynowi torbę.

Giotto jak zwykle z rana odwiedził stragan z cukrem. No bo cukier! Jak można nie kupić cukru, gdy nadarzała się ku temu okazja? Żona sprzedawcy już z daleka do niego machała.

- Giotto, Skarbie! – rozpromieniła się gdy blondyn podszedł bliżej.

- Witam panią Rosemary – skłonił się radośnie kobiecie.

- Giotto, pamiętasz tego chłopca z wczoraj? – zapytała sprzedawczyni.

- Coś z nim nie tak? – zainteresował się.

- Nie, może nie to, że nie tak, ale przyszedł z otwarciem i czeka na ciebie już 3 godziny – wskazał na zaułek, gdzie na skrzynce po owocach siedział czerwono włosy – O tam!

Blondyn podążył wzrokiem za ręką kobiety. O ja cię… Szybko ruszył ku czekającemu. Zaszedł go od tyłu i spojrzał przez ramię. Czerwono włosy pisał coś w notesiku niezwykle ozdobnym pismem. Miał tylko dziwny atrament… Taki czerwony. Po chwili z niemałym zdziwieniem, a może przestrachem Giotto stwierdził, że to krew którą chłopak czerpał z małej ranki na nadgarstku. Przyjrzał się literom i spróbował odczytać choć jedno, ostatnie zdanie.

„Stał niczym bóg wojny pośród skrwawionych ciał swoich towarzyszy, którzy niegdyś mieli podobne jemu cele, lecz zagubili się w ogniu zemsty. I dla niego nie było już ratunku, za długo zwlekał ze spełnieniem obowiązków…"

G zastanawiał się, ssąc stalówkę pióra, co ma dalej napisać.

- Mocne – stwierdził blondyn kucając przy Gasparze.

Tamten zaskoczony niemal spadł ze skrzynki. Popatrzył na przybyłego i odetchnął z niemałą ulgą.

- Przepraszam, nie chciałem przestraszyć – uśmiechnął się Giotto.

- W porządku – czerwono włosy schował do kieszeni przybory do pisania i notesik. – Dobrze się składa, że przyszedłeś, chciałem podziękować i oddać twoją torbę – wstał i podał mu torbę oraz mały pakuneczek.

- A to co? – blondyn wpatrywał się w paczuszkę.

- To moje podziękowanie – wzruszył ramionami G – Więc dziękuję i żegnam – poszedł w stronę wyjścia z targu.

Giotto pociągnął za wstążeczkę, tak że teraz papier odsłonił mu piękny widok. Na dnie kartoniku leżał kwadratowy kawałeczek szarlotki ozdobiony bitą śmietaną i aromatycznym cynamonem. Wpatrywał się w niego jak urzeczony. Ach, słodycze! Szkoda mu było niszczyć arcydzieło, ale przemógł go zapach. Ujął delikatnie w dwa palce szarlotkę i ugryzł. Na jego twarzy ukazał się szok. Czegoś tak pysznego nigdy w życiu nie jadł! W mgnieniu oka pochłonął cały kwadracik. Oblizał palce i z tęsknotą spoglądał w puste opakowanie. To było po prostu genialne… Chciał podziękować G, ale zanim się zorientował, chłopak zniknął w tłumie. „Może jeszcze przyjdzie na targ?" – pomyślał z nadzieją zbierając się.

Gaspare obserwował blondyna z ukrycia. Uśmiechnął się lekko, poznając po wyrazie twarzy nieznajomego, że mu smakowało. Teraz mógł wracać do posiadłości. Plan na dziś? Posprzątać ślady wczorajszej ceremonii oraz zająć się ogrodem.

Przez kolejne dni Giotto codziennie z rana przychodził na bazar. Koniecznie chciał jeszcze spotkać G. Wbrew pozorom wydawał się przyjazny. W końcu któregoś, dnia z kolei, zobaczył go otoczonego przez zgraję z miejskiego gangu. Blondyn wystraszył się, że mogą mu coś zrobić, więc przyśpieszył by ruszyć mu na ratunek. Jednak jak się okazało nie było to potrzebne.

Czerwono włosy stał pośród oprawców spokojnie wysłuchując ich obelg, lecz gdy jeden z nich chciał go zaatakować ze swobodą wymierzył mu mocne uderzenie z pięści w krtań, tak że tamten zaczął się krztusić i dusić. Kolejny zamierzał zemścić się za kolegę, ale i z tym G sobie poradził zwalając go z nóg kopem w tylnią część kolan. Dwóch pozostałych ruszyło na raz. Wycofali się widząc w dłoniach chłopaka mały łuk i wymierzoną w nich strzałę, która została wkrótce wypuszczona trafiając jednego w ramię. Sekundę później i drugi został postrzelony. Bandyci uciekli z dzikim wrzaskiem.

Giotto stał pare metrów dalej z rozdziawioną buzią. Wtedy zauważył go Gaspare.

- Mucha ci wpadnie – mruknął podchodząc do niego i zawieszając łuk na plecach.

Blondyn pokiwał głową i zaraz zamknął usta.

- Niezły jesteś… - z uznaniem wpatrywał się w czerwono włosego.

G wzruszył ramionami, ale jego policzki nabrały delikatnie różowego odcieniu.

- A właśnie! Ta szarlotka! – niższy z chłopców nagle się ożywił otrząsając ze zdumienia. – Była wspaniała! Sam ją zrobiłeś?

- T-tak… - nieśmiało spuścił wzrok.

- Rany, jesteś niesamowity! – zachwycał się wielbiciel słodkości. – Wiem! W ramach podziękowania za ciastko zapraszam cię na lody! – wpadł na genialny pomysł.

I zanim mógłby chociaż zaprotestować, Gaspare został pociągnięty do znanej dobrze wszystkim kawiarenki w centrum rynku. Usiedli przy stoliku na powietrzu, gdyż wrześniowy ranek był niezwykle ciepły. Zamówili, a raczej Giotto zamówił dwa pucharki specjału kawiarni. Wpatrywał się w nowopoznanego kolegę.

- Więc, G… - zaczął – Gdzie się nauczyłeś tak walczyć?

- Ja? Nie, nigdzie… - czuł się nieswojo siedząc w tak drogim miejscu, będąc zaproszonym przez tego blondyna.

- Ach tak – wepchnął sobie łyżkę z czekoladowymi lodami do buzi i chwilę siedział z nią w ustach. – Proszę częstuj się – oblizując ją zauważył, iż czerwono włosy nawet nie spróbował swojego deseru.

- Nie, dziękuję, ja nie powinienem… - G nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić.

Giotto zmarszczył brwi i bezceremonialnie zmusił kolegę do skosztowania słodkości poprzez wsadzenie mu osobiście lodów do buzi. Twarz Gaspara nabrała odcieniu szkarłatu. Przez pewien czas czuł jak na języku rozpuszcza się mu zimna czekolada. Musiał przyznać, że smakowało… naprawdę dobrze. Szeroki uśmiech zagościł u blondyna.

- I co? – zapytał podekscytowany.

- Niezłe – czerwono włosy oblizał wargi.

- Widzisz – bezgraniczna radość wypełniała chłopaka.

G nie mógł zrozumieć czemu ten koleś był taki radosny… Czemu się wciąż uśmiechał? Ale… To mu zaimponowało. Gadał o bzdurach, opowiadał niestworzone historie… Bawił go, więc naprawdę nie chciał wracać do rezydencji. Jednak po dwóch godzinach stwierdził, iż za niebezpiecznie byłoby przeciągać to dłużej.

- Ja muszę już iść – wstał od stolika. – Pieniądze za lody oddam, bo teraz nie mam. Naprawdę oddam – zarzekał się.

- No co ty – Giotto niemal się oburzył również wstając – Na koszt firmy – wyszczerzył się wystawiając do niego rękę – To do zobaczenia, tak?

Gaspare się zawahał. Czy mógł sobie pozwolić na kolejne spotkanie?

- Tak – skinął głową łapiąc go za dłoń.

Wślizgnął się do posiadłości bocznym wejściem, ale oczywiście nie obyło się bez bata. Nie przejmował się tym jednak. Już postanowił – następnego dnia też chce zobaczyć się z Giotto.

Tak mijały dni, miesiące. G zaprzyjaźnił się z wesołym blondynem. Poznał również innych znajomych przyjaciela, niekoniecznie polubił ich, ale zauważył, iż dla Giotto był gotów znieść ich towarzystwo. Założyli coś na wzór drużyny, zaczęli likwidować pomniejsze gangi, by nie zakłócały życia mieszkańcom miasta. Gasparowi nie raz wydawało się to co najmniej dziwne, lecz blondyn czerpał z tego radość, więc oczywiście mu pomagał. Często mówił o ratowaniu słabszych, chronieniu ich. Wreszcie wymyślił nazwę dla owej małej „mafii", jak zwykł nazywać siódemkę przyjaciół. Stali się Vongolą. Nie wiadomo skąd mu przyszły na myśl małże, ale oświadczył tak podczas jednego ze spotkań w oberży nad już którymś z kolei kuflem piwa, a później nikomu nie chciało się tego zmieniać.

Gaspare wciąż był niewolnikiem na dworze hrabiego von der Shulder. Pracował, a gdy nikt nie widział wymykał się na spotkania Vongoli. Po nocach trenował posługiwanie się nowym łukiem, który podarował mu na gwiazdkę Giotto. Ciągle był cały poraniony przez bat, pogrzebacz oraz inne bardziej wymyślne urządzenia do tortur, lecz nic nie mogło zaprzeczyć faktowi, iż nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu nie czuł się taki szczęśliwy.

I nastał ten pamiętny dzień, a raczej noc marca. G wracał właśnie ze spotkania z Giotto, miło spędzili czas obserwując wcześnie się jeszcze pojawiające gwiazdy na niebie. Wślizgnął się do piwnicy. Zdziwiony zauważył, iż nie było tam ani Amadeusza ani Henryka ani tym bardziej małego siedmioletniego Josepha. Starając się nic nie podejrzewać wyszedł z piwnicy i udał się do głównego holu rezydencji.

Widok, jaki ukazał się jego oczom przypominał mu fragment swojego opowiadania: „Stał niczym bóg wojny pośród skrwawionych ciał swoich towarzyszy". Podszedł do leżącego nieruchomo Amadeusza i sprawdził mu puls. Nie żył. Jego skóra nosiła ślady bata – wykrwawił się. Dygocząc przypadł do Henryka – jego serce również przestało już bić. Mały Joseph i nowa dziewczynka leżeli w kącie razem. Oboje mieli otwarte w przerażeniu oczy. Ktoś strzelił im z broni palnej prosto w środek czoła. Nie było wątpliwości, iż oni również odeszli. G wstał chwiejąc się na nogach. Udał się do salonu.

Pijany hrabia radośnie rozmawiał z gośćmi.

- I wtedy ten najstarszy chłopak rzucił się przed dzieciaki. Myślał, że jak pozwoli siebie zakatować to oni przeżyją. Naiwniak! – śmiał się w głos przy echu aprobaty ze strony innych wiernych sekty.

Te słowa przepełniły kielich goryczy. Gaspare zdjął z pleców łuk. Oczy wyrażały tylko jedno – chęć mordu.

- VON DER SHULER! – wydarł się mrożącym krew w żyłach głosem.

Rozmowa ucichła. Hrabia spojrzał w stronę drzwi.

- Ach, Gaspare! Gdzież się podziewał? Przegapiłeś najlepsze! – ucieszył się starszy mężczyzna.

Reszta towarzystwa jednak cofnęła się o pare kroków przestraszona wyglądem G, a zwłaszcza wycelowanym w nich łukiem.

- ZGINIESZ ***** ŚMIECIU! – czerwono włosy strzelił.

Twarz hrabiego wyrażała szczere zdumienie. I taka właśnie pozostała, gdy jego ciało zwaliło się na ziemię z świecącą na czerwono strzałą wbitą prosto w serce. Goście rozpierzchli się szybko uciekając przed pociskami słanymi przez oszalałego Gaspara.

- ZABIJĘ WAS WSZYSTKICH! – krzyczał nie panując nad sobą. Ofiary gęsto padały trupem.

Nawet gdy już nie było nikogo ruszającego się w pomieszczeniu wypuszczał strzały. Przestał dopiero jak mu się skończyły. Wtedy wypuścił łuk z dłoni i stał głośno dysząc. Bóg wojny pochłonięty przez zemstę. To był koniec. Czy powinien się cieszyć, że wreszcie zrobił to co miał zamiar już dawno temu?

Ale wszyscy inni zginęli. Nikt nie pozostał przy życiu, tylko on sam. Czy ma prawo żyć?

Błąkał się po ulicach miasta ze skrwawioną koszulą i łukiem w ręku, jedyną rzeczą, którą zabrał z nawiedzonej rezydencji, jedyną jego rzeczą. Nogi poniosły go w zaułek, gdzie kiedyś czekał na Giotto, to tam napisał opowiadanie, jak się okazało przepowiadające jego przyszłość.

Zabije się. Zabiję się. Zabiję się.

Już miał przy szyi mały nóż, by zakończyć swoje istnienie, gdy ktoś mu go wyrwał.

- G, co ty robisz? – wystraszony głos należał do Giotto.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

- Życie jest takie krótkie. – powiedział tylko, tracąc przytomność.

Blondyn złapał go całkowicie zaskoczony jego zachowaniem. Wziął go na ręce i zabrał do swojego mieszkania, położył w łóżku pozbywając się zakrwawionej koszuli. Usiadł i czuwał przy nim.

- Już dobrze, G. Ja się tobą zajmę, będę przy tobie zawsze – pogłaskał go po głowie obserwując uspokajające się pod jego dotykiem oblicze ukochanego.


End file.
